parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Movie Spoof Parody on The Land Before Time 10. Cast Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot (both smart, kind, cheerful, clever, helpful and stubborn at times) Lightning McQueen as Himself as an extra (Littlefoot) (both Lightning McQueen and LittleFoot start with Li and both smart, positive and well mannered but also grumpy at times) Peaches as Cera (both were rude and mean at first then later kind and helpful) Mabel Pines as Ducky (both small and funny) Dipper Pines as Spike (both brothers to Mabel and Ducky) Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie (both young and fast) Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Spencer Gilpin as Himself Martha Kaply as Herself Bethany Walker as Herself Anthony “Fridge” Johnson as Himself (all 4 Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Emily the Emerald Engine as Grandma Longneck (both Henry, Emily & Littlefoot’s Grandparents take care of Littlefoot and Thomas) Mater the Tow Truck as Himself Sally as Herself Sheriff as Himself Cruz as Herself Doc Hudson as Himself Mack as Himself Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat (both are western) Tillie the Little Engine as Sue (both small) Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother Gordon the Big Engine as Bron (both big, strong and smart and also Father Figures to Thomas & Little-Foot) Rebecca the Big Yellow Tender Engine as Herself (Bron's Mate/Littlefoot's Step-Mother) Percy the Small Engine as Shorty (both Small and Green and like brothers to Thomas & Little-foot) Herbie the Love Bug as an extra (Shorty) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston as themselves Toothless the Night Fury as himself Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself Meatlug the Gronckle as himself Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (Shorty's Friends) Stoick the Vast as Himself, Hiccup's father Gobber the Belch as Himself Various Decpeticons as Sharpteeth Various Dragon Hunters as themselves Gallery Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Littlefoot Cars 3 Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Himself as and extra (Littlefoot) Peaches (.jpg|Peaches as Cera S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Ducky Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Spike Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as Petrie Charlie Watson.jpg|Charlie Watson as Herself (Petrie's First Human Friend) Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer, Bethany, Fridge and Martha as Themselves (Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie's Friends) Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Littlefoot's Grandfather Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Littlefoot's Grandmother Mater cars 3.png|Mater as himself Sally cars 3.png|Sally as herself Sheriff Cars3.png|Sheriff as himself Cruz ramirez cars 3.png|Cruz as herself Doc Hudson as Big Jake the turbo prop.jpg|Doc Hudson as Himself Mack as Mike Hauger.jpg|Mack as Himself Duck_(TTTE).png|Duck the Great Western Engine as Pat Tillie_smiles_beautiful_to_a_cute_shy_Chip.png|Tillie the Little Engine That Could as Sue Dragon2 cg valka 01 zpscbe46438.png|Valka as herself, Hiccup's mother MainGordonCGI2.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Bron Rebecca as Jewel.png|Rebecca the Big Yellow Tender Engine as Herself (Bron's Mate/Littlefoot's Step-Mother) PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Shorty Herbie_the_Love_Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Himself as an extra (Shorty) Hiccup dragons 2015.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as himself Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid Hofferson as herself Snotlout httyd2.jpg|Snotlout Jorgenson as himself Fishlegs httyd2.jpg|Fishlegs Ingerman as himself Tuffnut dragons 2015.png|Tuffnut Thorston as himself Ruffnut dragons 2015.png|Ruffnut Thorston as herself Toothless dragon 2 new.jpg|Toothless the Night Fury as himself Dragon hero stormfly.jpg|Stormfly the Nadder as herself Hookfang Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare as himself MeatlugRender.png|Meatlug the Gronckle as herself HTTYD BarfAndBelch.png|Barf & Belch the Zippleback as themselves (Shorty's Friends) Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as himself, Hiccup's father Gobbler.jpg|Gobber the Belch as himself 1024x768-decepticons-half-ring.jpg|Various Decepticons as The Sharpteeth Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Land Before Time Movie Spoofs Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:The Land Before Time Voice Actors Category:The Land Before Time Movies Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure